


Daughters Will Love Like You Do.

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: 3 times Dawn Allen was an impossibly cute Daddy's girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Been dying to write this prompt for a while, so I finally did. Hope you like! :)

Barry watches as his daughter toddles after her brother, oblivious to the fact that her father just got home from work, her tiny little pigtails bobbing up and down with every step.  The twins are just over a year and a half old now, and always on the move.  He and Iris can see their speed developing, but thankfully they are not hard to keep up with yet. He smiles when Dawn makes her way over to him, reaching out with her short arms for him to pick her up.   The proud father is happy to oblige.

“Dada! Dada!” The toddler squeals.

“Hi pretty girl, I missed you. Were you a good girl for Mommy while I was gone?” Barry asks, picking Dawn up and twirling her around.

  Iris smiles at the sight in front of her, turning to kiss Barry on the cheek. “She was good, I think she missed too though because she was fussier than she usually is.”  She says

“Oh no, that’s not good, I don’t like when she’s fussy. She’s my happy little girl.”

“Somebody’s happy her daddy’s home though. Look at her little face.”  
“Why don’t you go take a nap, I’ve got them for a while.”

Iris gives Barry a quick kiss and smiles. “My hero.”

Barry kneels down to the floor to be on eye level with the kids who are now busy admiring the many stuffed animals that are currently all over the floor of the playroom. They are remarkably good at sharing for toddlers, at least for the moment. ”Bub bub bub!” Dawn says to her brother who then takes a stuffed t-rex out of his sister’s grasp, making her scream.

“Hey Buddy, we share our toys, remember? Can you give that back to Sissy, and we go can go find another toy for you.” Barry gently scolds.

Donovan hands the toy back to his sister and Barry smiles at him. “Good boy. Thank you for listening.”

A few seconds later, Dawn walks to Barry, handing him the dinosaur. “Is that for me? Thank you, Sweetie.” Barry says, ruffling the little girl’s hair.

“Do you remember what dinosaur’s say, Princess?”

Dawn smiles. “Rawr” She answers.

“That’s right, my goodness, you are such a smart little girl. Can Daddy have a high five? Barry praises, mimicking the action for his daughter until she gives him a high five.

“Good girl.”

“Book!” Dawn says.

Barry beams. He loves reading to the twins. “Go pick one out and bring it to me, okay?”

The little girl comes back with her brother in tow, a zoo animal touch and feel book clasped in her little hand.

Barry turns each page, letting the twins touch each animal, their green eyes lighting up at the realization of each new texture

“Hey guys, can you say elephant?” He teases.

“Up, Dada, up!” Dawn says, and Barry scoops her up into his arms, tickling her sides until she erupts into a fit of giggles.

“Oh, I missed you sweet girl.” He says, peppering the little girl’s cheeks in kisses

 Iris walks into the playroom a few minutes later, picking up her son and sitting down next to Barry.

“I can’t believe how big they’ve gotten already.  They are hardly babies anymore.” She says, running a hand through Donavan’s soft brown hair.

“I know, they’ve got tiny little personalities and everything.” Barry replies.

“I think our little guy is going to be quite the shy little thing.”

“He’s his mommy’s boy though, that’s for sure.”

“Mama! Mama!” Donovan fusses, snuggling himself into Iris’s arms.

“I think somebody needs his nap, I’m going to go put him down before he gets too cranky.

“Okay, you have a good nap, little man, Daddy loves you.” Barry says, pressing a kiss to his already sleeping son’s forehead.

“See you in a minute, Bear.” Iris says.

“What about you, Sweetheart?  Are you getting sleepy?” Barry asks his daughter when he sees her yawning.

“No! no!”  the toddler practically screams.

Barry chuckles. “You’re getting fussy, baby girl.  You need a nap. but we’ll play after you get up, I promise.” He says, picking her up and carrying her to nursery.

“I guess they were both getting grumpy.” Iris says with a smile.  
“Yeah, somebody doesn’t like naps though.” Barry replies.

“That’s because she’s just like her daddy.”

“Yeah, she’s my favorite little girl.” Barry says, smiling and he realizes that Dawn has already fallen asleep.

XXX

Thunder rolls through the dark summer night, dreary clouds covering the skies of Central City. Barry lies in bed, the crashing sounds of the storm keeping him awake. It isn’t long before he hears the pitter patter of tiny little feet walking toward him. You see, his three-year-old daughter is especially afraid of thunderstorms, and Iris is away covering a story in Europe, leaving Barry to take care of the twins all by himself. He looks over to see tears flowing down Dawn’s little face, her green eyes wide with fear as she crawls up to join her daddy in the bed.

“Daddy, I’m scared.” She whimpers.

“Of the storm?” Barry asks, and the little girl just shakes her head.

“Aww, come here, baby girl.”

“Daddy, why is it so loud?” Dawn asks.

“Because the sky is angry.” Barry simply states.

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”  
“I miss Mommy.”

“So do I, but she’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Daddy, that’s forever.” Dawn whines, and Barry can’t help but smile at the way his daughter looks up to her mother.

“Trust me, I know.”

“You love Mommy.”  
“With everything in my heart.”

 The little girl’s eyes light up “That’s a lot.”

“But you know what?  I love you just as much as I love her.”

“Really?”

“Yes, you are my favorite little girl.”

“I’m not little. Mama says I’m her big girl.”

“Princess, you will always be my little girl.  No matter how big you get.”

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Sweetheart?”

“Are you always going to be around to save me from the bad guys?”  Dawn asks, a small glimmer of fear in her eyes.

Barry feels his heart begin to ache at his daughter’s words.  These are the things that little three-year-olds like her should never have to worry about. “Always. Okay, I’ll always save you.  I promise.” He says.

 Dawn simply looks up at her father and smiles, holding out her tiny little pinky to him. “Pinky promise?”  She giggles.

In return, Barry links her tiny pinky in his larger one and places a kiss on her nose. “Yes Baby, I pinky promise.”

“Good. I love you, Daddy.”  
“I love you too.  Now close your eyes and try to go back to sleep, it’s late.”  
“I can’t, it’s still too loud.”

“It’ll get quieter the sleepier you get.”

“How do you know that, Daddy?” Dawn asks curiously.

“Because, when I was little like you I used to be scared of thunder…”

“Really?”  the little girl interrupts.

Barry smiles “Yes, and my mom told me that close your eyes real tight somehow the thunder magically gets quieter, because it knows you’re sleepy.”  
“Okay I’ll try to go to sleep now, Daddy.”

“Good.  Do you want to stay here and sleep with me?”  
Dawn’s green eyes light up almost immediately. “Can I, because Mama says that I’m a big girl and I have to sleep in my own room.”

“I know the rule, baby girl. But it’ll be our little secret just the two of us.”

“Really?  You promise you won’t tell?”

Barry nods, smiling softly at his little girl. “I won’t tell.”

“When I wake up in the morning, will Mommy be home?”

“Yeah, and she’ll be so excited to see you, she’s probably missed you bunches and bunches.”

“Then I’m going to go to sleep so that I can see Mommy very soon.” The little girl says excitedly.

“Hey Sweetheart?”  
“Yeah, Daddy?”

“You know how much I love you, right?”

“This much?” Dawn says, stretching her arms out as wide as she possibly can.”

“To the moon and back 100 bajillion times.”  
“That is a whole lot.”  
 “I know, but that’s because you’re the most special little girl in the whole wide world.”  
“Goodnight, Daddy.  I love you so much.  You’re my favorite person ever.”

Barry chuckles at how adorable daughter is, she certainly has him wrapped around her little finger. “You’re mine too, Sweetheart.  Sleep with the angels.” He says, kissing her on the cheek and wrapping her tightly in his arms, contently watching the rise and fall of her chest as she drifts off to sleep.  It is nights like this that make him want to hold her in and his strong and safe grasp and never let go.

XXX

Barry sucks in a deep breath when he sees his five-year-old daughter come down the stairs, all dolled up and ready for her first day of kindergarten. Dawn looks so grown-up in her coral dress and jean jacket, her bouncy brown hair pulled back in her signature pigtails.  She runs towards her father with a huge grin on her face.

“Daddy, Look! Mommy curled my hair!” The little girl says excitedly!

“I can see that, you look very pretty, Sweetheart.” Barry says, kissing his daughter on the cheek.

“Daddy, why does Mommy always make me wear the same color as Donovan?”

Barry chuckles. “Because it looks cute, and he’s your twin brother.”

Dawn crosses her arms. “Well, I think it looks stupid.”

“Honey, you really shouldn’t talk like that.”

“Okay.”

“Come sit down and eat your breakfast while we wait for Mommy and Donovan, okay?”

“Cheerios with an extra spoon of sugar that we won’t tell Mommy about?” Dawn asks grinning.

Barry nods “Just the way you like it, I remembered.”  
A couple minutes later Iris and Donovan join them in the kitchen.

“Sorry we took so long, somebody wanted to put extra gel in his hair, just like Daddy.” Iris says, gesturing to her son with a smile.

“Looks good, Buddy. I’ll teach you everything I know someday.” Barry says.

 “Mommy, Daddy, am I going to be in the same class as Dawn?” the little boy asks quietly.

“Yes baby, you will be.” Iris answers, giving Donovan a comforting smile.

“Don’t worry Bubby, I’ll hang out with you all day at school.” Dawn says, grinning at her brother.

“Okay guys, we should get going so you’re not late to school.” Barry says, handing the twins their backpacks.

“Wait Bear, I need to get a picture of them.” Iris says, hurrying to grab her phone off the table.

Barry chuckles. “Right, of course, how could I forget when our kids are so photogenic?”

“Alright, you two, smile.” Iris says, snapping a quick photo.

When they arrive at the school, Barry asks that the kids stay in the car for just a minute so that he can talk to them.

“Remember, you can’t use your speed at school.” He reminds them.

“Aww, Daddy that’s not fair!” Dawn whines.

“Maybe not, but we don’t want the other kids finding out about your powers and telling everyone, now do we?”

“Uh uh!”

“You two ready to go inside now?”

“Daddy, I don’t want to, I’m scared.” Dawn says, shaking her head and lagging behind her brother who eagerly grabs onto Iris’s hand.

“It’ll be so much fun, Princess. I promise.” Barry assures her, letting the little girl grip tightly onto his hand.

“What if nobody likes me?” Dawn asks, and Barry feels his heart break at his daughter’s words.

“Dawn, Honey, can you listen to me for a minute?”

“Am I in trouble?”

“No baby, of course not, I just want to tell you something.”

“Oh, okay.”  
“You’re beautiful, and smart, and the nicest little girl in the whole world and all the other kids are going to love you.”

“You promise, Daddy?”

Barry smiles at his daughter, pulling her close to him, and kissing her on the forehead. “Cross my heart.”

“I’m ready now, Daddy.”

“Okay, you’re going to be great, I know it.”

Barry leads his daughter into the school, watching and she looks around, her green eyes wide as can be. “This place is really big, Daddy.”  She says in wonder.

“It won’t feel so big after a while.”

“Is this my classroom?”

Barry smiles, his little girl is very smart. “Yup, room number 5, Miss Brown, Kindergarten. My gosh, you’re so smart already.”  
“Do I have to go in by myself?”  
“I think so, but tell you what, I’ll stay right here until I know you’re safe, does that sound okay?”

“Okay, bye Daddy. I love you.” Dawn says, hugging her father tightly  
“Bye Sweetie, have a good day, I love you and I’ll see you soon.” Barry replies, kissing Dawn on the nose, and listening to the sweet sound of her giggle.

He watches his daughter enter the classroom, smiling when he sees her start talking to teacher.  Just when he’s about to turn down the hallway, Barry sees Dawn running towards him.

“Forget something, Princess?” He asks.

 Dawn looks up at her father and smiles. “Yeah Daddy, I forgot to kiss you goodbye.” She says, getting on her tiptoes and kissing Barry on the cheek, waving at him as she heads back to the classroom.  That’s when Barry can feel his heart melt, tears falling from his eyes, his little girl is growing up way too fast.


End file.
